


Side Effects

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Side Effects, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie sports an agitated, confused look the entirety of their stay, and Tim would love to blame the shear amount of firearms, blades, and explosives she confiscate from at least 2 of them…</p>
<p>***Could be a Sentinel and the Outlaws drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

Tim stares at him in dismay and Pru only cackles.

Jason flips her the bird, a pained whine breaking free of his throat as he clenched the too white sheets in his fists, no doubt cursing everything and anything that he saw fit, not that Tim could blame him.

Leslie sports an agitated, confused look the entirety of their stay, and Tim would love to blame the shear amount of firearms, blades, and explosives she confiscate from at least 2 of them, but he was rather sure it had more to do with the fact that she had already once removed tonsils from the man lying in the bed before them. Notably, Leslie took Jason being alive far better than she had taken the news of _why_ he was being dropped in her care… apparently death and rebirth she was used to. Re-growing parts of the body, long since surgically removed, was mind-blowing. Especially when said part was relatively useless to begin with.

At the very least this experience let him know that if he should ever die and be tossed into the pit, he would have his spleen back as a souvenir, and he would be perfectly content and overjoyed with that as soon as he finished stabbing Ra’s in face for having dunked him.

Because of course he _could_ , and would…

Regardless, Jason was a difficult patient, and it had taken all three of them to convince Jason (aka drug him enough) to go to Thompkins in the first place. Sasha had stayed behind with hopes of sleep. He would have done the same if he hadn’t needed to worry about Pru simply putting him out of his misery on the way to the clinic just to shut him up.

The surgery itself had been relatively quick, but Tim was sure they would all be suffering for weeks as result of Jason’s whining and sickly demands, as he was known for being an utter terror and milking it when ill.

 


End file.
